best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Thriller" by Michael Jackson
"Thriller" is a song by American singer-songwriter Michael Jackson. It was released in late 1983 and was part of his sixth studio album of the same name. The song has received generally positive reviews and is one of Jackson's most famous songs. It has appeared in multiple greatest hits compilation albums, including HIStory (1995), Number Ones (2003), The Essential Michael Jackson (2005), Michael Jackson's This Is It (2009) and was remixed for the Immortal album (2011). Lyrics It's close to midnight Something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll see the sun You close your eyes And hope that is just imagination Girl but all the while You hear a creature creeping up behind You're out of time 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing 40 eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time They're open wide This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is Thriller Thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killler, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Darkness falls across the land The midnight is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood I'm gonna thrill you tonight And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corspe's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe The foulest stench is in the air The funk of 40,000 years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And thought you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver The evil of the thriller! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why It Rocks #The beat is excellent and pretty catchy. #The lyrics are amazing. #Michael Jackson's singing is awesome. #The music video; it shows Michael and a young woman driving in a wooded area in the 1950s, but they run out of gas. Michael asks her to be his girlfriend, so she accepts. After he tells her that he's different from the other guys, he turns into a werecat and attacks her. This all turns out to be a horror flick Michael and his girlfriend are watching as we cut to the present. They leave with the girl disturbed. Zombies rise from their graves in a backyard. The two are surrounded and Michael turns into a zombie. He dances with the zombies and runs after his girlfriend into an abandonned house. This turns out to be a nightmare and Michael embraces her, but turns to camera and grins, revealing his werecat eyes and an evil laugh is heard. #Speaking of the music video, the makeup for Zombie Michael and the other zombies looks incredible. #Vincent Price's voice and his iconic evil laugh at the end are entertaining and great to hear. #This song can be enjoyed by a wide variety of different people. #The song's demo version "Starlight" is nice to listen to. #It, along with "Beat It", "Bad" and "Billie Jean", are some of Michael Jackson's best songs. Videos Michael Jackson - Thriller (Official Video)-0 Trivia *The music video was directed by John Landis and was shot in California. Category:1980s Category:Post-disco Category:Funk Category:Michael Jackson Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Halloween Songs Category:Pop